


Twice the Pain

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anniversary, Barry's Inability to be On Time for Anything(tm), Daddy Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Panic Attacks, Punishment, Self-Doubt, Spanking, little!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry does not make it home in time for their anniversary dinner. Since he disappointed both his Daddies, he is getting punished - twice.





	Twice the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> //Maia the Maiasaur is an idea that Green_Sphynx came up with, but she allowed me to use her in my fic, thank you for that! <3

Barry had known long before he came home that he‘d be in trouble. They had had a date tonight, after all, and not just any date, but an anniversary dinner. Mick had just told him that morning what gorgeous food he was going to make, and then Barry had to go and mess it up. Of course, it wasn‘t his fault that the meta of the week seemed fit to let the biggest office building in town crumble down to pieces and then take Barry on a hunt through the city, but he still had messed up. It was late now, almost midnight, and Len and Mick had expected him home by five. So he felt bad already when he came through the door, and his stomach only dropped when he was greeted with the smell of food gone cold, and two disappointed men sitting on the couch.

He swallowed, but came in and closed the door behind himself, carefully setting down his keys and messenger bag and taking off his shoes before walking over and standing before them on socked feet, hands behind his back and head bowed. No need to pretend he wouldn‘t be in trouble, after all.

Mick just continued to stare at him, and it was Len who finally broke the silence with a sigh.

„Where‘ve you been, boy?“ As if he didn‘t know that, the Flash‘s adventures were typically broadcast live on TV these days.

„I‘ve been working on taking down the newest meta with Cisco, Daddy“, Barry replied, feeling impossibly small under those two scrutinising stares. „She took down the whole office building so I had to make sure she couldn‘t do it again. I… I‘m sorry for not making it home in time.“ He shuffled around uncomfortably as Mick just grunted and Len raised an eyebrow.

„You‘re not sorry yet, boy. Pants down, and come lay over my knee.“

Barry spotted two dirty plates still sitting on the table as he took off his pants, and it made him feel even worse to know that they‘d waited for him and then had to have dinner without him when it should have been a celebration for the three of them. It‘s not every year that you can thank your Daddies for taking care of you for two whole years already, after all.

Barry felt terrible. He really had disappointed them. What if this was when they finally broke and dropped him? They could have any boy they wanted, anyone would be so lucky to have them, but Barry… Barry was just a piece of work, really. He wanted to be so good, and wanted someone to take care of him, but he knew he didn‘t make it easy, always prioritising Flash business and CSI work over his boyfriends, sometimes not being in the mood to be their baby boy for weeks at a time, sometimes not being in the mood to just be Barry the boyfriend for weeks at a time, sometimes feeling little and just wanting cuddles and getting grossed out at being touched sexually, sometimes feeling little and wanting his Daddies to fuck the living daylights out of him. The only constant he could show was probably his love for stuffed animals, his disgust of diapers and his amazing talent to fuck up anything good that came his way.

He carefully folded his pants over a chair and took off his sweet panties with the dinosaur print as well, coming back to Len in just his shirt and his socks still and bending over Len‘s lap so his head ended up in Mick‘s. Usually, when he got punished like this Mick would pet his hair while Len spanked him, but today Mick didn‘t show any reaction at all, and that really was worse than being yelled at or scolded.

„I‘m very sorry, Daddy“ he whispered, and didn‘t even know which of the two he meant. He had let them both down, and it hurt so very much to know that.

„As usual, boy. One spank for every minute you‘re late. Six hundred and fourty-eight.“ Barry gulped at the number, but quickly nodded. In this position he knew Len would only use his hand, and he could do that many from Len‘s hand only. And he had been bad, very bad, so he deserved being punished badly. Maybe, just maybe, they‘d find it in themselves to forgive him afterwards.

He had a second to worry about that fact that he hadn‘t had anything to eat since his quick lunch earlier in the precinct, but he didn‘t want to be insolent by pointing it out. It was his own fault for not making it back on time, he wouldn‘t mess up more by asking them to make him food when really all he should be doing was begging for their forgiveness.

„Count.“ The command was calm and clear, and then it started. Len didn‘t even give him enough time to thank him for the spanks in between, as was usually customary for them, but just enough for Barry to blurt out a number. Mick just leaned back on the couch and it sounded like he took another swig of beer, but he didn‘t stop Barry from gripping onto his thighs, at least.

„Ten.“

„Eleven.“

„Twelve.“

Len went at it methodically, and he was quiet during it, leaving Barry to contemplate what he‘d done in silence. Usually they both lectured him when they punished him, let him know exactly what they were so disappointed with or angry about, but this time it really was all too clear. Barry had messed up by missing their date, had bailed on both of his Daddies that had gone all out to make this a special evening. He really was the worst boy they could have picked, and he could only hope they‘d still want to keep him now.

„Fifty-three.“

„Fifty-four.“

„Fifty-five.“

It didn‘t hurt that badly yet, he knew it would take a while to really start stinging when Len just used his hand, but the silence was suffocating. He wished they‘d just start lecturing him about respect and tardiness already, and scold him for being late and messing up their date. At least then he‘d know they‘d still want him, would still want to give him another chance.

„One hundred and thirty-seven.“

„One hundred and thirty-eight.“

„One hundred and thirty-nine.“

Apart from his counting and the spanking sounds, it was still eerily quiet, and Barry could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He wanted to apologize again, to show them, to tell them how sorry he was, but he couldn‘t fit it in between the numbers he was counting, and he was still at the start now. It would be a while until he reached his six hundred and a few. He just felt so terrible for ruining their date night, and making them cook all that food in vain and having to go through waiting for him for so long.

As he counted out three hundred, he couldn‘t hold back a tiny sob, he had almost made it halfway through already, but Len had still not said anything, had still not even lectured him. He bit his lip but he still couldn‘t stop the tears from falling now, he was so horrible, such a terrible little boy, he should be better and more respectful for his Daddies, especially if they treated him so well! They had gone all out for him, and he had kicked it with his feet.

At four hundred, Len was forced to wait for him to blurt out the number for the first time because he had started sobbing and couldn‘t catch his breath in time. His throat felt a little sore already from the constant speaking, and the crying clearly wasn‘t helping. He was approaching the end now though, he knew it, and his ass was burning already but the pain itself was nothing he couldn‘t handle yet. It was only Len‘s hand, after all, he had had much worse.

He started pronouncing numbers less clearly somewhere up in the five hundreds, simply not managing to speak clearly anymore through his crying and the fast pace that Len was still holding. The end was in sight now though, and he would make it through. And if he was lucky, his Daddies would keep him, would still give him another chance even though he really didn‘t deserve one more. He always messed them up,after all.

„Six hundred fourty-six, Six hundred fourty-seven, six hundred fourty-eight“, he counted out in the end, and then Len‘s hand stopped.

„Daddy, thank you Daddy, thank you for punishing me“ Barry cried, still clutching Mick‘s thigh and crying into the fabric of his pants. „Thank you Daddy, I‘m so sorry Daddy, I‘m so very sorry!“

Wordlessly, he found himself being lifted up and turned by four hands, and then he was laying over Mick‘s knee, face resting on Len‘s lap.

„You disappointed both of us, so that‘ll be two sets of six hundred and fourty-eight spanks for you“, Len informed him, and Barry burst out into tears anew. He clutched Len‘s thigh, but didn‘t dare to protest. If he protested, they might see that he‘s not worth the trouble, that they would be better off without him. He didn‘t want that, he wanted them to keep him and to continue to care for him. So Barry cried, but he obediently lifted his already red ass to present it to his Daddy.

„Please, Daddy Mick, may I have my punishment?“ He wasn‘t sure if it was even understandable what he was saying anymore, but they always did like him being polite and asking for things. Good boys were always polite and nice for their Daddies, after all. And he wanted to be a good boy, wanted it so badly.

He just got a grunt in response, and then the spanking started again. He winced, Mick tended to hit harder than Len, but he forced himself to hold still. He could do this. He could get through this, and maybe they‘d be a tiny bit proud of him that he‘d made it through his punishment. He could feel the wet spot he‘d cried on Mick‘s pants on his stomach, but he hoped that neither of his Daddies would be angry about that later. He couldn‘t help it, after all.

He cried into Len‘s lap the entire time, still trying to be good and counting, but somewhere past two hundred he lost count, simply giving himself over to the sensation of his burning ass being slapped again and again, Mick‘s callouses agitating his tender skin, and tried to concentrate on not moving away. This was his punishment, and he deserved it. He deserved it and he shouldn‘t be trying to get away from it, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much he wanted it to stop.

He had no idea how many spanks he had gotten when Mick‘s hand came down especially hard, causing him to yelp and jolt forward in their laps a bit. There were two hands on his shoulders then, keeping him in place as Mick continued his spanking without ever breaking his rhythm. Barry tried to apologize, but he knew it was just warbled sounds coming out of his mouth, and crying noises. Len‘s hands squeezed his shoulders a tiny bit, but that just made Barry cry more.

The last spank was always the hardest, and Barry cried out loudly as it hit an especially tender spot on his ass, and then it was over. No hand was coming down on his ass anymore, and there was a hand in his hair, but Barry just continued lying over their laps, crying. He had been so bad, how could they ever forgive him?

„You took that punishment so well, baby boy. So very nicely, you cried so beautifully. You‘re such a good boy“, Len praised him, and it took all of Barry‘s strength to lift his head to look at his Daddy.

„I‘m so sorry, Daddy“, he whispered, and Len leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead while Mick‘s hand gently came to rest on the small of his back, grounding him. It was Mick who spoke then, and hearing his voice for the first time that evening made Barry cry all over again.

„I know you‘re a very sorry boy now, Doll.“

„Come up here, Scarlet“, Daddy Len supplied, and together they somehow managed to move a crying Barry onto the couch, both crouching on the edge in front of him. Barry reached out shakily and found each of his hands taken by his Daddies, who held them as they gave Barry some time to calm down while they kept up a steady flow of sweet nothings. Really, Barry didn‘t deserve them at all. Nonetheless, he found himself whimpering, trying to convey that he wanted more, needed more, needed to know that they still wanted him. He heard a little kiss over him, and then Mick‘s lips were on his temple before he was gone, but before he could worry about it Len was sliding onto the couch, crowding Barry against the backrest as he took him into his arms.

„You were so good, you took that spanking so beautifully for us, darling. We know you have a busy life, but we still worry if you don‘t come home, especially if we planned something nice. You could just have called ahead, you know, baby boy?“

Barry was still too much beyond words to reply to that, but he let himself lean against his Daddy and snuggle up to him as he closed his eyes, drifting for a while and soaking up the praise his Daddy was giving him, revelling in the fact that he was still their good boy, that they‘d still be willing to keep him. He could feel more hands on him after a while, and then there were those strong, warm hands of Daddy Mick, gently spreading lotion on Barry‘s sore, red ass while Len was still holding him and praising him, and he gave a little hum when Mick joined in on the praise.

He had no idea how long it took for him to surface again, but when he did he found Len still snuggling with him on the couch while Mick placed his favourite pyjamas on the couch table. They were a onesie made out of soft cotton, with snowflakes and cute little campfires in a symmetric print all over it. Wearing them made Barry feel at home and so safe, and he was so grateful to see that they‘d brought them out now. On top of the pyjamas came his plushie that he never went to bed without (Maia the Maiasaur would be so terribly sad if he left her out alone all by herself all night), and then Mick gave his head a little pat before disappearing into the kitchen. Barry pushed a bit closer to Len and sniffed a bit, clinging more to his Daddy. They were just the best.

Len was always a bit more hands-on than Mick, he usually held Barry while he was floating or when he wasn‘t quite himself still after a punishment while Mick made sure to have all the items ready that they‘d need later, he‘d get a washcloth and cream and Barry‘s comfort items and fix him a nice snack.

Speaking of snack… there was that thing where he had only had lunch over twelve hours before.

That might be where the dizzy spells came from, not just from recovering from an intense spanking. He could hear Mick clanking around in the kitchen with some pans, and he hoped against hope that maybe they‘d let him have a nice dinner after all. He knew he had been bad, but maybe, just maybe, they‘d be kind and lenient and give him another chance and let him have some of that gorgeous smelling stuff Mick was handling in the kitchen.

„You look like you could really use some food, baby boy“, Len told him, and Barry let out a quiet whimper as he nodded.

„Daddy, please, can I have some food still? I‘m really hungry?“ He knew it was past his bedtime, but he hadn‘t had any dinner yet and his body still needed food to grow strong, right?

„Of course, baby boy, of course you‘ll get dinner still. You know we couldn‘t let you go without, and we still need to celebrate. Bedtimes don‘t apply on celebration days.“ He gently kissed Barry on the forehead and leaned over to retrieve Maia and the pyjamas for him. „Do you want to put these on, love?“

Barry just nodded a little helplessly, still feeling overwhelmed, but he let Len help him put on his red panties with the superman logo on them and then let his legs be manipulated through the legs of the onesie. Barry always tended to feel the littlest after a spanking, so Len and Mick never made him get dressed by himself, and Barry loved it when his Daddies took such great care of him. Len helped him put his arms into his sleeves as well, and then Barry was already clutching Maia to his chest as Len still buttoned up the front of his pyjamas. He held her with one arm though, holding the other out for Len for more cuddles. His Daddy pulled him into his lap, careful not not put any pressure on his poor butt, and they stayed like that until Mick called them from the kitchen.

„Ready to have some dinner, baby boy?“ Len asked into Barry‘s hair, and Barry just smiled and nodded, grabbing Len‘s hand as they stood and holding it as he shuffled along with him into the kitchen.

He was a bit sad that they didn‘t really make children‘s chairs in his size, but he knew that he would just end up being ridiculously tall and would probably hit his knees on the table all the time, so he accepted that he just had to sit down like a grown-up. But at least Daddy had given him a bright red, soft pillow with the Flash logo on it, so Barry carefully sat down on it, glad that it didn‘t aggravate his tender skin as much but still wincing a little.

And then Mick dished up all the things he had reheated that he had cooked earlier, and Barry knew that the presentation and taste of some of them would have been better if they had gotten eaten right away, but he couldn‘t help at drooling over them. Daddy Mick was the best cook!

Mick grinned when he told him as much and demanded that Barry say thank you for all the food with a kiss. So of course Barry scrambled to get up and clumsily pressed his lips against his Daddy‘s cheek. He giggled when he pulled back and Mick pulled him right back in to kiss him full on the lips, but then he was allowed to settle back onto his pillow. He gently put Maia down on the seat next to him, knowing that he‘d be in trouble if he dripped any sauce on her. And little Barry was always even more of a messy eater than adult Barry was.

„Thank you for taking such good care of me, Daddy“, he told them both, even if he was currently leaning against Len as he spoke, watching Mick load just about a ton of food onto his plate. Even little speedsters needed to eat a lot, after all.

„Anytime, darling. Are you feeling better now?“ Len asked him, and Barry gave him a happy nod.

„‘M very sorry I was so late...“

„Yes, Doll, we know. But now we can celebrate anyway, right? Two years with our baby boy.“

Barry blushed a bright red at that, and preened under their proud glances. He turned to press a kiss to Len‘s cheek as well and then grabbed his plastic fork with dinosaurs on it to dig in. He loved spending date night with his two partners as adult Barry, and it was very rarely that he was feeling little when they had a date, but tonight, it just felt perfect. And even if it was much too late to be having dinner, and he was tired and worn out and exhausted, sitting here with his two daddies was the perfect place to be. And also, he‘d never leave out a chance to have some of Mick‘s cooking. It was the best food in the world, after all.

Later, when they were finally in bed and snuggled up with Barry and Maia in the middle Barry made sure to let them know how happy he was to be their little boy, and that he wanted to be good for them, but it wasn‘t always easy because adult life was hard. He still wanted to be the very best he could for the two men who took such fantastic care for him though, and they both told him that they understood, and that the night had been amazing in the end, even though it had taken a while to get there.

So when he finally fell asleep, nestled in his Daddies‘ arms and with Maia clutched against his chest, Barry did so with a happy smile.


End file.
